MyHero One-Shot: The Crane in the Grave
MyHero One-Shot: The Crane in the Grave is the third short episode-styled written by Haou1987 in a series of articles. It centers around a soldier in the American Civil War fighting for the United States against the Confederate States, encountering a paranormal entity. Characters introduced: The Horseman, Katherina Mills, Colonel Adrian Talbot, Major Robert Anderson Production time: ''November 2, 2014 - November 3, 2014'' Synopsis '1861' As the Battle of Fort Sumter was underway, a group of soldiers fighting for the United States report to Colonel Adrian Talbot, saying they have been dispatched from Fort Nigma in Alabama, reporting that the United States cannot commit more forces to this front. As confederate forces bombarded the fortifications around the fort with artillery batteries. Colonel Talbot says they are far outnumbered, Fort Sumter will fall. They must hold the line for the other troops to draw back to Alabama. The group of soldiers tell Colonel Talbot that they are ready to fight. When they prepare themselves for another incoming bombardment, Colonel Talbot informs them of the supposed rumor of the commander leading the forces of the Confederate States and the soldiers say they have orders from high up to capture him and bring him in for questioning. Firing their own artillery batteries, Fort Sumter covers for the group of soldiers to infiltrate enemy lines, using the cover of fire and bombarding to get into the enemy camp. There however, they are quickly discovered by Conferate soldiers, who open fire on them. Five out of the ten soldiers die because of the firefight, but the other five manage to escape from camp again, hiding deeper in the destroyed village where the camp was set up. At that point a man on a horse, leading a squad of Confederate soldiers entered the fray, slaying two of the remaining United States soldiers with his twin blades, then ordering his men to open fire on the remaining three. When his other two comrades were mowed down, the last remaining soldier took up arms, using a single blade to kill three Confederate soldiers and then stood against the commander. Challenging the commander to a one on one fight, the commander drew his twin blades and engaged the brave soldier in battle, swearing he'll mowe down every single soul standing in his way. Dealing a few painful blows to the brave soldier, the commander lost his left arm, after the brave soldier managed to trick him in landing a blow against a tree. The soldier then severed his right arm, leaving him armless, but again the commander kept attack him. When the soldier finally managed to plant the blade in the commander's heart, the commander seemed to go down, but the commander kept going up against him, kicking him, his eyes filled with pure hatred and fire. Finally the soldier finished the commander off by decapicitating him. Having suffered a few painful strikes himself, he drags himself back to the Fort. At the fort he meets with Colonel Talbot and Major Robert Anderson, who congratulates him on the killing of the commander of the Confederate forces, however he managed to miss his chance on killing the real commander. When the soldier cringes in pain, Major Anderson tells Colonel Talbot to start gathering his forces, they are retreating from the fort and to leave the wounded behind. Colonel Talbot insists on taking the wounded soldier and Major Anderson agrees. The soldier's condition weakens by the minute and Colonel Talbot calls in medical help, including the girlfriend of the soldier Katherina Mills. She tells the soldier not to die, the future is waiting for him. However the soldier starts to bleed out from his wounds and the medical help cannot help him. When all the mud and clothes are removed, the soldier is revealed to be Robert Crane. '2005' Robert Crane wakes up in St. Hargreave Hospital, where he is met by Gael Lane. When he asks her how he got here, Gael Lane tells him he was found in the Ennery Mark Cemetery, unconscious but alive. They kept him in a coma for a few weeks, but this is the first time he woke up. Gael tells him to keep it easy and asks him what his name is. Robert tells her of his name and says he remembers nothing of how he got there or what happened to him. He asks Gael if anything was found with him and Gael says they actually found something with him, a locket. She thought he would like it back. Opening the locket, a picture of Katherina Mills is revealed and Gael asks if he knows who she is and Robert says he has no idea, he has no idea at all. Trivia MyHero One-Shots The Package - The Mind Hive - '''The Crane in the Grave' - The Pyramid of Fear''